parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do De Rubber Duck (Toon Style)
A toon parody of the Sesame Street song Do De Rubber Duck Cast * Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) as Ernie * Pip (Pip Ahoy!) as Telly Monster * Anger (Inside Out) as Oscar the Grouch * Orinoco (The Wombles) as Kermit the Frog * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as the Count * Radio (The Brave Little Toaster, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Biff * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as Guy Smiley * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Gladys the Cow * Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) as Hoots the Owl * Enrique (Dragon Tales) as Elmo * Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Bert Lyrics Nutty: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on everybody try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Pip: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Anger: Hey all you grouches sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Orinoco: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your fingers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Dracula: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Radio: All around the woild (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Skunk: Watch 'em splishin' and splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Sawyer: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll moooove those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Jeremy: Come and be a bathtime bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Nutty: One more time! (Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa knock on the door and hear Nutty and his friends singing as they can't get into the bathroom) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Nutty: Where did everybody go? (laughing) Gallery Nutty.png|Nutty as Ernie Char pip.jpg|Pip as Telly Monster Anger in Inside Out.jpg|Anger as Oscar the Grouch Orinoco-0.jpg|Orinoco as Kermit the Frog Dracula.png|Dracula as the Count Radio in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars.jpg|Radio as Biff He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Guy Smiley Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Gladys the Cow Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Hoots the Owl Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg|Enrique as Elmo Timon-Pumbaa-the-lion-king-1-2-7392898-360-360.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Bert Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Songs